Sunshine, Ice cream and Dresses
by Wintrysnowflake
Summary: It was a usual hot boring summer day for the Hitachiin twins until they ran into Tamaki and Haruhi on a secret date. They grinned mischievously as they snatched out their cell phones. A video of their lord and Haruhi on a date is going to be perfect blackmailing material. Tamaki/ Haruhi/ Kyouya. Oneshot.


One hot summer day found the twins on their way home after their swimming lessons.

'Kaoru, it's so hot,' said Hikaru irritatedly as he wiped off beads of sweat on his face.

'Hikaru, we're nearly home. Just bear with the heat for a while.' Kaoru, too, was covered in sweat.

Hikaru mindlessly kicked a can on the street. 'Argh! My body's all sticky! Why couldn't our driver pick us up?'

'Well, our driver should at least-.' Hikaru stopped suddenly and his gaze is fixed on the opposite street.

'Hikaru?'

'Hey Kaoru, is that Haruhi on the opposite street?'

'Huh?' Kaoru followed Hikaru's gaze. 'That really is Haruhi! I wonder what she is doing here.' There was a look of surprise on his face as he recognized the blond man walking towards her.

'Is there anything wrong, Kaoru?'

'Why's my lord with her?'

'Huh? It's true! Maybe they're on a-.'

'DATE!' The twins finished simultaneously

The twins grinned mischievously as they snatched out their cell phones. A video of their lord and Haruhi on a date is going to be perfect blackmailing material.

* * *

Tamaki smiled widely like an idiot as he approached Haruhi. "Haruhi! You look so cute in this coat! Come on! Give Father a hug!' He held out his arms to hug Haruhi, but was pushed away by her quickly.

'Senpai! Please refrain from hugging me!'

'Kawaii! Haruhi looks so cute when she's angry!' Tamaki continued to grin like an idiot.

He was hit on the head with Haruhi's bag. 'Senpai! Please act decently in public!'

'Haruhi~ you are even cuter when you're violent!' He paused, as if a new idea came to his mind. His eyes shone as he reached a conclusion. 'There's only Haruhi and me right? So that means we're on a date!'

Haruhi, who had been trying her best to hold back her anger, hit Tamaki on the head with her bag again. 'Senpai! Did you listen to what I said yesterday? It's not just you and I!' She added under her breath, 'Honestly, senpai never listens carefully to what people say.'

Tamaki looked at her with watery eyes. 'It's… not a date?'

'Not between you and I, I said!' She sighed. Doesn't Tamaki-senpai know that he should act properly in public?

'Huh?' Tamaki scratched his head and tilted his head sideways like a confused child. 'What do you mean?'

A deep man's voice answered him. 'She means that it's not a date between you and her. It's a date between the three of us.'

'Kyouya! Why are you here? Wait… a date between the three of us?' Tamaki closed his eyes as he tried to sort it through his logic. 'No!' He tugged Haruhi's hand and pulled her into his arms with a sudden force. 'Haruhi's mine! You can't take her away from me!'

Haruhi struggled out of Tamaki's grasp. 'Senpai! How many times do I have to say this! I'm not anyone's property!'

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. 'Actually, it was Haruhi who organized this date. Since we both asked her out on the same day, she thought of this plan so that she can have a date with both of us at the same time. Right, Haruhi?'

'Yes!' said Haruhi sternly. 'So, senpai, please co-operate with Kyouya-senpai!'

Tamaki's shoulders slumped. 'Alright,' he said finally, a defeated look on his face.

'Where do you want to go first, Haruhi?' asked Kyouya, with a smile on his face.

Tamaki returned to his usual cheerful self immediately. 'I heard there's a very good-,' he began, but was cut off by Haruhi.

'I thought I told you that I planned this date, senpai! We're going where I want to go!' She turned to Kyouya, and smiling she answered, 'I'd like to go to an ice cream shop first.'

The two walked down the street, ignoring Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in a corner and his calls of 'Haruhi don't get so close to that guy' and 'don't leave Father behind'.

Around the street corner, the twins were long petrified from shock at the idea of their lord, Haruhi, and the cold and scary Kyouya-senpai having a date together.

* * *

'Kyouya-senpai! The ice cream looks so tasty! And there are so many flavours to choose from! I wonder what I should choose!' Haruhi said excitedly as they reached the ice cream store.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Well, if you want to eat something refreshing, you can choose wasabi flavour. Green tea has a slimming effect so you may choose the green tea flavoured ice cream, and I heard that the black sesame flavour tastes very good.'

'Wow! Kyouya-senpai, you're great!'

Kyouya smiled. 'Well, I've done my research. I'm going to buy a chocolate flavoured one. You?'

'I'll try black sesame.'

'Hey, Kyouya! Buy me one too! I want strawberry!' Tamaki, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shouted to him.

'I only have enough many for two. Buy it yourself.' Kyouya turned and walked to the counter.

'Kyouya~ You're so cruel.' Tamaki started to weep dramatically. 'Oh, Kyouya. Aren't you my best friend? Why are you so cruel to me? All I want is an ice cream costing only 150 yen and yet you refuse to buy it for me! Don't you feel sorry for me, a beautiful young man who wants so desperately to eat an ice cream?'

Haruhi muttered under her breath. 'If the ice ream costs so little, why don't you buy one yourself, senpai?'

Tamaki turned to her and looked at her with puppy eyes. 'Haruhi, my cute daughter, buy me an ice cream!'

Haruhi turned her head to the side. 'Senpai! Buy your own ice cream!'

'Haruhi…' Tamaki started growing mushrooms in a corner.

Kyouya sighed as he handed Haruhi her ice ream. 'He's at it again. Why doesn't he ever grow up?'

'I heard you!' Tamaki defended as he continued to sulk.

'Ignore him, Kyouya-senpai. He's ruining the mood of the date with his selfish actions.' She looked at Tamaki disapprovingly as she said so.

Kyouya's glasses glinted and reflected light, making his eyes not visible. Haruhi walked back a few steps as Kyouya a terrifying warming smile at her. 'Haruhi, I've always wanted to know how black sesame flavored ice cream tastes like. Can I have a taste?'

Haruhi stood dumbfounded for a moment as she tried to figure out Kyouya-senpai's actions. Kyouya-senpai rarely does things that have nothing to do with his interests. She smiles nervously. 'Sure!' She lifted the ice cream up to the level of his face. Kyouya leaned forward to eat it, but when his mouth was about to touch the ice cream, the ice cream was suddenly snatched away.

'Father will not allow an indirect kiss!' Tamaki said sternly. He turned to Haruhi. 'Haruhi, let's get away from this pervert.' He pulled her by the arm and dragged her forward.

'Senpai! Let me go! It's rude to drag somebody away when they're having a conversation!' Haruhi tried to shake her arm out of Tamaki's grasp, but failed.

Behind a street post, the twins snickered.

'Our lord doesn't get to eat an ice cream no matter how hard he tries!'

'He looked so pathetic!' Hikaru was rocking back and forth with laughter. 'Did you record it, Kaoru?'

'Of course!' Kaoru waved his phone proudly. 'I wonder how our lord will react when he sees the video.'

* * *

Tamaki stopped suddenly before a fashion shop, causing Haruhi to nearly crash into him.

'Haruhi, don't these dresses look beautiful? Wow! There are more dresses inside!' He dragged Haruhi along into the shop.

'Wait! Senpai! I don't wear dresses! Let me go, senpai!' Haruhi protested, but Tamaki paid no attention to her as he looked at the dresses happily like a child going into a toyshop for the first time. He let out cries of 'Amazing!' and 'Beautiful!' as he dragged Haruhi around in the shop, flipping through dresses.

'How did I end up in this shop with this idiot?' Haruhi muttered.

Tamaki let out a cry of surprise as he found what he wanted. 'Haruhi!' He handed her two dresses, a pink dress decorated with numerous ruffles and a light orange flowery dress. 'Try these on!'

Haruhi pushed the dresses away. 'Senpai! I don't wear dresses!'

'Haruhi! You need to act like a girl! Come on, try these on!' Tamaki pushed her into a changing room before she could protest. 'Take your time!'

Tamaki smiled wistfully. 'I wonder how Haruhi looks in a dress.'

'Speaking of which, I believe none of us has seen Haruhi in a dress,' said a familiar voice behind him.

Tamaki jumped in shock. 'Kyouya! You scared me! Where were you just now?'

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. 'I just met someone I know and we chatted for a while.'

'I wonder if Haruhi will look good…' Tamaki smiled idiotically as he imagined the sight of Haruhi in a dress in his mind.

The lock to the door of the changing room clicked open and Haruhi walked out shyly. 'How do I look?'

Kyouya smiled. 'You look good in a dress, Haruhi.'

'Thank you, Kyouya-senpai.' She looked disapprovingly at Tamaki who was daydreaming at the moment with his mouth hung open. 'Senpai! Senpai!'

'Lovely… Beau… Ah!' He woke up from his daydreaming when Haruhi pinched his cheek. 'Haruhi!' He broke into a huge silly grin. 'You look so good in a dress! Father is so proud to have such a beautiful daughter!' He moved forward to hug Haruhi, but was pushed away.

'Senpai! Please do not hug me! And I'm not your daughter, senpai!'

'Haruhi!' Tears flowed like streams from Tamaki's eyes. 'Why are you always so cruel me? Why can't a father hug her cute little daughter?' he wailed.

'For the last time, I'm not your daughter!' said Haruhi with a stern look on her face.

'Wha-' Tamaki was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura as he sulked in a corner.

Haruhi sighed. 'Senpai's as childish as always.'

Kyouya, who had been observing the two with amusement, decided to speak up. 'Haruhi, I think you look quite good in this dress. You should buy it.'

'Huh? But I don't have any money with me. Anyway, I think it'll cost a lot, so I'm going to put it down.'

'I'll pay.' When Haruhi looked at him suspiciously, he added, 'Don't worry. I won't add the money to your debt.'

'Well, thanks for your offer, but I'm afraid I have to…'

'The dress is not too expensive. Actually, I wanted to buy you something on our date.'

'But, Kyouya-senpai, I don't really need it.'

Kyouya smiled. 'You can use it for the coming cross-dressing party held by the host club. And as I mentioned, since it is a part of the clothes fee, I won't add the amount to your debt.'

Kyouya-senpai looks scary when he smiles, thought Haruhi. Sweatdrops appeared on her forehead as she thought of the cross-dressing party. Whose idea was it to hold such an insane party?

'Well, I…'

'Excuse me.' Kyouya waved for a shop assistant. 'I'd like to buy this dress, and also the pink one there. Also, this lady will be wearing this dress out.'

The assistant nodded as she collected the dress.

'Kyouya-senpai! Why do I have to wear this out?'

'Because I like it.' He smiled. 'Do it for me?'

'…Okay…' Haruhi switched her gaze to the clothes rack. She felt uncomfortable seeing Kyouya smile this much today.

The shop assistant returned after a while.

'Ah… the payment. It's 64000 yen, right?' Kyouya muttered as he took out his wallet.

Haruhi's eyes widened. '64000 yen?!'

'I'll pay!' Tamaki snapped out of his sulking mood and quickly took out a stack of paper notes from his wallet.

'Senpai! You carry that much money around?!'

Tamaki flipped his hair proudly. 'Of course! A real man carries a lot of money with him in case his fair maiden wishes to buy something!' he said proudly as sparkles appeared around him.

'Who's the fair maiden?' Haruhi muttered.

Kyouya cleared his throat and two pairs of eyes turned to him. He held out a black credit card. 'I'll pay.'

'Kyouya, I'm paying,' Tamaki wailed.

Kyouya ignored him while he talked to the shop assistant. 'I'm Ootori Kyouya of Ootori Enterprises. I believe I have a 50% discount on the products here.' He smirked at the gaping faces of Tamaki and Haruhi. 'My family and the head of this company are good business partners,' he explained.

'What?!' Tamaki sulked in a corner again and began growing mushrooms. 'I'm no good, am I, Haruhi?'

'Of course not, senpai! You helped us a lot today! We can't go on a date together without you!' Haruhi put on her best smile. 'Well, you helped us create trouble, senpai,' she added under her breath.

Tamaki returned to his usual cheerful self. He poised a post with one foot stepping on a chair and his arms spread wide. 'You hear that, Kyouya? Haruhi said that I'm the best!'

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she muttered, 'When did I say something like that?' She sighed. 'I guess I have to bear it for a while to keep senpai happy.'

Kyouya handed Haruhi the shopping bag. 'Here. A present from the both of us.'

Haruhi smiled. 'Thank you, Kyouya-senpai.'

Kyouya looked at his wristwatch. 'It's nearly dawn already. We should go home.'

Tamaki rushed to the door and held it open for Haruhi and Kyouya to pass through. He now looked more energetic and cheerful than ever after being praised by Haruhi. 'Okay! Let's go on a date again next week, Haruhi!'

'I'm busy next week, senpai! Hey! Are you listening, senpai?!'

Tamaki was already lost in his own imagination. In his mind, he imagined his next date with haruhi, who wore a cute flower dress, as they walked on the streets hand in hand.

'Kyouya-senpai?' asked Haruhi as Kyouya stopped suddenly.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Someone's been following us for a while now, and they've even videotaped us.'

'Huh?'

There was a rush of wind as two shadows passed by. Kyouya turned around quickly and gripped the collar of a man as he tried to run away.

Haruhi gasped as she recognized the familiar face of Hikaru. 'Hikaru?! What are you doing here?'

'Kyouya!' Hikaru grinned nervously. 'I didn't think I'd see you here!'

A dark aura suddenly surrounded Kyouya and his glasses were at such an angle that light reflected off it. Hikaru's eyes went round with fear and his face turned white as a sheet.

'H…H…Here's the phone we recorded the videos with,' Hikaru stammered, his voice trembling.

Kyouya deleted the files with ease and he smiled dangerously dangerously as he handed the phone back to Hikaru. 'Don't take any videos next time. We can't let people know that Haruhi is a girl, can we?'

'Let's go Kaoru!' Hikaru snatched the phone quickly, and taking Kaoru's hand, the two ran quickly down the street.

'That'll teach them a lesson. Thanks, Kyouya-senpai!'

'My pleasure.' Kyouya smiled warmly, unlike usual. 'I'll walk you home.'

Tamaki, who had just woken up from his daydream, looked at the two curiously. 'Teach them a lesson? Did anything happen?'

Haruhi sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have asked Tamaki-senpai to come after all.

== End ==


End file.
